Unexpected
by Lisanna44
Summary: As what the title said... It's really an unexpected couple When they were finally finished with their training, the Seigaku's team member talking about going to Taka's place again to fill their stomach also to celebrate their captain's return. But a certain blackette refused. Ryoma who knew just kept silence. in the end, they knew what made the boy refuse and recalled something


"Practice has finished"

It's not a loud voice but it sure can make all of the Seishun Gakuen's boys tennis player looked at their respect captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu

With just a sentence, they all run to him

"You can all go home"

Tezuka said again making everyone sighed in relief

"Are we going to eat at Taka-san's sushi restaurant again, nya? I'm hungry.." grumbled the acrobatic player of Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji

"Why not? It's good to make a welcome party for Tezuka too"said the tensai of the team, Fuji Syuusuke, with his eyes closed and smiling

The other regular members cheer up except for a certain person who packed his belonging

"You're not going to come, Peach?"asked Kaidoh Kaoru, the team's viper

Momoshiro looked at them and said,"Sorry, guys! Got something on hand already!"

"Something? What's that, Momo?"asked Eiji curiously

"Is it a girlfriend?"asked Fuji with his devilish smile

"Ii data"mumble the tall guy with eyeglasses, Sadaharu Inui

"Uhh.. How should I say this…"Momoshiro confused

"Ochibi! Help me out here!"he asked for help

The first year regular member just looked at him and completely ignored him in return

"Captain… Please help me.."he asked Tezuka desperately

The brunette sighed

"Actually, I want to know about that too, Momoshiro"he answer

The regular was busy talking while the other member just laughed at them

"Hey! Who's that?"yelled a first year while pointing a guy with dark blue hair and eyeglasses

"Isn't that….."

Some members starting to murmur

"The genius of Hyoutei… Oshitari Yuushi"said Fuji

"What's he doing here?"asked the other

"Yuushi!"yelled someone getting the man outside the arena attention

All of the members and the regular looked towards the power player

"Momo?"called the man making the other glanced him

Suddenly, it felt like thunder came and struck each of their heads, except for Ryoma

"…WHAT?!"

Momoshiro ran outside the court after he finished packing his belonging

The other still stunned and looking at them saying something

"They **are** an item, senpai-tachi,"said Ryoma

They turned their looked to the small member

"Don't tell me you guys forget about that already?"he said again and walked

"Aaah… you're right, Ryoma-kun"Fuji said and followed him while the other regular members laughing and Tezuka sighed

Of course…

How can they forgotten about it?

It was a pretty heated confession

All started at the national tournament..

The second time they faced against Hyoutei Gakuen

The crowd was silence

No one dared to say anything

The one and only Oshitari Yuushi trembling

"W-Wh-What did ya say just now?"he asked again to his enemy, the power player of Seigaku

"I said… be my boyfriend, Oshitari," Momoshiro said repeating his previous words

"Y-You must be kidding me…"mumble Oshitari

"Huh?"Momo asked not hearing everything

"What the hell are you talking about in a match like this, stupid? And here I almost thought that you are serious in this match.."Oshitari said

He fixed his eyeglasses,"I'm disappointed"

Momoshiro swinged his racket,"Oh.. you thought that I'm not serious wih this tournament, huh? Let's see.."

Then he pointed with his racket,"If I win this match, you will be mine and if I lose I will stop pestering you"

"What?"yelled the Seigaku regulars

Oshitari adjusted his eyeglasses again as he felt blush in his cheek

"L-Let's see about that…"Oshitari said with confidence

'Now I have to win this match for sure'

But as the match kept going… Momoshiro teased his future boyfriend more and more like…

"Hey, Oshitari. Would you stop posing like that?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" he asked when he already threw the ball high in deep focused

"It's making you look sexy"

Thud!

The ball he threw fell into his head

They can hear giggling and shocked scream all over the place

But the worst thing was..

Thump!

'H-Huh? Wh- what is this? Why is my heart racing so fast..?'

Oshitari looked at his trembling hand and touched his face feeling the heat from his face

"Hey! Are you going to serve or what?"asked Momoshiro making him snapped into reality

"I-I was just going to.. ya don't have to ask,"he said and taking the ball

Momoshiro smirked and the blush kept getting wider

Everything worked great after that..

Except for..

"Momo senpai! Watched out!"

A loud crash can be heard as Momoshiro kissed the wall

Oshitari shocked to see that too and felt a little amusement

But suddenly he felt guilty in his heart

And he can see that Momoshiro tried to continue the match with his eyes covered in blood

'Why? Why? Why?'

He looked at the blood covered man

'Why won't you give up, Momoshiro?'

Then a sudden voice made his mind went blank

"Game set won by Oshitari 6-4"

He snapped his head to see the score again

'He won'

He looked at his opponent and rushed to him

He gave his hand to support the other and Momoshiro took it

Oshitari smiled when he saw this

There's actually someone who would sacrifice himself for him

"…..I love you…"

It was short and it was so small that no one could actually heard it

"Hold on tight.."said Momoshiro

"Wha-"

Oshitari could feel his hand being pulled by Momoshiro to help him stand

But instead, his enemy launched to him and he could feel a sweaty lips touch his

It was quick but it can send Momoshiro's feeling to Oshitari

"I love you too, Yuushi" Momoshiro said grinning and walked to where his friends were

Oshitari stunned in the middle of the court

Oshitari touched his lips and blushed

But then he laughed a little making everyone snapped back to real life

"You're interesting… I'm in your care now, Momoshiro"he said and leaving the arena

"That's Momo for you, Yuushi"answered Momoshiro while laughing and grinning making Oshitari jumped a little

And that was their first time together

Now, they could only watched in shocked as the couple kissed each other and leaving them behind

Momo looked satisfied as he saw a blushing Oshitari Yuushi with their hands tangled

Author's note : I was in awe every time I read PoT especially when this occurred. I was so…"I'm going to made a story for this pairing". And I'm happy now for finally making my dream come true. Anyway, hope you like it! Please review to me!


End file.
